qui de vous deux?
by AkaiNeko Loufoque
Summary: Allen cherchait simplement à passer le temps, s'amuser en bonne compagnie... alerte threesome! (résumé pas top mais je ne sais pas comment résumer xD)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey tout le monde! Je vous ai manqué? :3**

 **me voici pour la dernière publication de l'année (eh oui 2016 s'achève dans deux jours... le temps passe super vite vous ne trouvez pas?!)**

 **Bref! Une bonne et heureuse future année :) en espérant toujours que ce que j'écris vous plaise 3**

 **sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

Qui de vous deux ?

Le lycée du Black Order était bien calme en cette douce matinée de printemps. Dissimulé parmi les rayons de la bibliothèque du lycée, Allen Walker somnolait sans faire de bruit, totalement éreinté. Il poussa un gémissement fatigué tout en s'étirant, le dos calé contre son sac comme s'il s'agissait d'un oreiller. « Ici il ne viendra pas… Au moins pas avant quelques heures »

Mais que cherchait à éviter l'albinos ? Pour le savoir, il faut remonter au début de l'année.

Cela datait du premier cours de sport. Depuis plusieurs années l'albinos avait pour habitude de pratiquer de l'athlétisme en club scolaire. Cette année-là, un nouvel élève avait fait son apparition. Plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres, il possédait un regard émeraude magnifique que quelques mèches rousses venaient dissimuler de temps à autre. Quant à son corps… Mon dieu son corps ! Sans posséder une musculature imposante, on pouvait observer à la fin de l'entraînement ses magnifiques abdominaux à chaque fois qu'il retirait son haut couvert de sueurs.

Impossible pour le blandin de le regarder dans les yeux lors des entrainements, tant ses fantasmes influençaient ses pensées. Car oui, Allen n'était en rien un modèle de vertu, bien au contraire ! A chaque fois que sa route croisait celle d'un homme à son goût, il ne pouvait retenir ses pensées lubriques.

Malheureusement, il savait pertinemment que le roux serait inaccessible. Il possédait assez de cervelle pour se rendre compte que Lavi Bookman était hétéro… Sa manière de reluquer la gent féminine, de se tenir face à ces dernières pour mieux leur plaire.

 **Il** se contentait alors de ses fantasmes, imaginant son corps athlétique se coller contre le sien, sa langue envahir sa bouche quémandeuse alors que ses mains caressaient chaque parcelle de son corps tendue. Et à chaque fois, il retenait un soupir appréciateur, ignorant le professeur qui le fusillait du regard pour divaguer aussi peu subtilement pendant sa classe.

Un jour cependant, alors qu'il prenait sa douche après l'entrainement, le roux se permis de se glisser dans sa cabine, entièrement nu. Ecarlate, l'albinos déglutit avec peine, essayant tant bien que mal de quitter des yeux le membre au repos qu'il avait sous les yeux. Un membre d'une taille conséquente, bordée de poiles roux plus foncés que sa chevelure.

Ignorant tout de sa gêne, le rouquin ne tourna pas autour du pot, son éternel sourire jovial aux lèvres.

Excuse Allen ! Toutes les cabines sont prises et je reprends dans moins d'une heure. Ça te dérange si on prend notre douche ensemble ?

Ne faisant confiance à ses cordes vocales, il acquiesça, avant de lui tourner le dos, calmant ses hormones en ébullition. Il fallait le comprendre ! Son fantasme se trouvait à moins de quelques mètres de lui, sans le moindre vêtement. Rapidement, il récupéra du savon, appliquant une dose généreuse du gel glacé le long de son membre dans le but de calmer son érection naissante. Mais cela ne fit que l'empirer. Retenant un gémissement désespéré, Allen s'apprêtait à récupérer sa serviette pour s'enfuir à toute jambe, quand la voix du rouquin résonna à son oreille avec amusement.

C'est la proximité qui te rend si joyeux ?

Rouge de honte, le blandin se décida finalement à tenter le tout pour le tout.

Pas de ma faute si on me met un beau mec sous les yeux.

Le regard du roux se fit rieur.

Tu trouves que je suis un beau mec ?

Bien foutu surtout.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à le voir détaler comme un lapin, il sursauta avec surprise en le sentant se coller contre ses fesses, en érection. Le blandin déglutit.

Tu as l'air bien content de me voir…

Quand on a un joli petit derrière sous les yeux, difficile de résister.

Il sentit les doigts taquins de Lavi venir peloter ses fesses, se rapprochant de plus en plus du point de non-retour. L'albinos paniqua

Tu… T'es pas censé avoir cours… ?

Il jura.

Tant pis… je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard.

Il récupéra sa serviette avant de partir, se permettant une petite claque sur le derrière avant de disparaître au triple galop. Les jambes tremblantes, Allen retint un cri. « Quel con ! T'étais à deux doigts de coucher avec le mec de tes rêves et toi ?! Tu le rappelles à la réalité ! » Se flagellant mentalement, il calma son érection avant de se rendre à son prochain cours, le moral au plus bas.

Le soi-même, après des heures de cours plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres, le blandin fut surpris de voir le rouquin patienter devant la grille du lycée, son regard brûlant parcourant son corps comme s'il était une friandise. Sans un mot, ils firent le chemin jusqu'au petit appartement de l'albinos, le roux le plaquant contre la porte d'entrée une fois celle-ci fermée, ses lèvres se mouvant contre les siennes avec lenteur et délectation, comme s'il savourait le plus fin des mets. Allen ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements de plaisir, collant son bassin contre celui du tout en cajolant les mèches rousses.

Sans rompre leur échange, ils réussirent à arriver dans la chambre du blandin, Lavi l'attirant sur le lit tout en lui ôtant ses vêtements ainsi que les siens, restant en boxer. Leurs bouches continuaient leurs activités, leurs langues se mêlant avec lenteur tandis que l'albinos parvenait à se mettre à califourchon sur le bassin du roux, pressant ses hanches contre le bassin excité de ce dernier. « Je ne reculerai pas cette fois ».

Il se débarrassa rapidement de leurs boxers, attrapant la hampe excitée de son futur amant pour la masser lentement, lui arrachant des gémissements rauques. Il pressa le gland du bout de son pouce, taquinait la veine chatouilleuse de son index pendant que sa seconde main malaxait ses testicules avec lenteur, sa bouche quémandant de plus en plus d'attention à sa consœur. Haletant, le rouquin lui souffla d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir.

Si tu continus comme ça je ne pourrais pas me retenir.

Allen pouffa, ses mains s'activant toujours plus vite sur le sexe volumineux en ignorant les avertissements de son amant. Après un grognement plus fort que les précédents, Lavi se rependit entre ses doigts, le liquide chaud éclaboussant le torse pâle du blandin. Le roux haletait, son sexe flasque retombait mollement entre les doigts recouverts de foutre.

L'albinos n'en pouvait plus. Son sexe palpitait tant il avait envie de jouir, la vision du roux couvert de sueur, ses prunelles vertes voilées par le plaisir. Il le voulait en lui. Son regard s'attarda sur la queue molle de son partenaire. Il retint un sourire vorace.

Alors que le roux reprenait lentement sa respiration, il observa avec surprise l'albinos se reculer légèrement, déposant ses lèvres sur le gland encore couvert de semence pour y déposer un baiser chaste, lui arrachant un soubresaut. Il déposa une myriade de baisers à ce même endroit, parcourant ensuite de sa langue chaque parcelle de son sexe jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne vie devant ses yeux. Cajolant toujours le sexe du bout de sa langue, Allen glissa deux de ses doigts couverts de foutre jusqu'à ses fesses, effleurant son entrée avant de se pénétrer, étouffant un gémissement de plaisir. Lentement, il ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la verge tendue, suçant cette dernière avec lenteur, au même rythme que les va et viens de ses doigts.

Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent, ses gémissements devenant de plus en plus pressant à mesure qu'il se préparait pour mieux l'accueillir en lui.

Il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Presque à contrecœur, l'albinos délaissa le sexe quémandeur du roux, retirant ses doigts avant de presser le gland rougit contre son entrée. Plongé dans les limbes du désir, le roux s'accrocha aux hanches de l'albinos, gémissant alors qu'Allen s'empalait sur sa verge, amorçant rapidement un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Ses hanches se mouvaient de plus en plus rapidement, ses gémissements se transformant en cris à mesure qu'il chevauchait le roux sans aucunes pudeurs, le sexe de ce dernier pilonnait sa prostate jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Après un dernier mouvement de butoir les deux hommes vinrent dans un dernier cri, la semence du roux arrachant un geignement au blandin avant qu'il ne tombe sur le lit, haletant.

Le corps couvert de sueur, il se laissa faire quand Lavi enlaça sa taille, les installant sous la couverture. L'albinos se blotti contre son torse alors que Lavi jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, un sourire repu aux lèvres.

Je ne te savais pas aussi… Dominateur.

Le blandin rosit. Pour être honnête il l'ignorait lui-même. Seulement… Il en avait eu diablement envie. Après un dernier câlin, les deux hommes plongèrent dans les bras de Morphée, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Depuis, leur relation n'avait pas évolué. Ils se voyaient régulièrement lors des cours d'athlétismes, de temps à autre dans une salle vide et isolée du lycée. Allen ne se voilait pas la face : ils n'étaient pas en couples, Lavi était juste son plan cul. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Pourtant… Quelque chose lui manquait. Il ne saurait dire quoi, mais à chacun de ses échanges avec le roux, il se sentait… Frustré. Il adorait ça, dominer cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cette idée, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose pour rendre ces échanges parfaits. Et cela le poussait à s'isoler parfois pour y réfléchir, au lieu de retourner entre les bras de son amant.

Il poussa un soupir, observant le paysage morne de la fenêtre de la bibliothèque avant de se lever, les jambes endolories. Il ne devrait pas lambiner ici. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

Dernièrement l'albinos avait changé d'emploi, passant de barman dans un pub à simple serveur au Timcofee, un adorable petit café près de la gare. Il était plus vivable pour sa vie étudiante qu'il travaille en journée plutôt qu'une fois la nuit tombée.

Le café était menu, mais décoré avec goût pour mettre la clientèle à l'aise. Un parquet en bois clair, des canapés en cuir souple face à une table basse près des fenêtres, quelques tables rondes près du comptoir derrière lequel on pouvait apercevoir Jerry, le chef, s'affairer en cuisine. Ce dernier avait engagé l'albinos avec un plaisir non feint, très heureux d'avoir à son service « un adorable jeune homme à l'aube de sa vie ! »

Après avoir troqué son uniforme scolaire pour son uniforme, soit un Jean slim noir, une chemise blanche et un calepin aux couleurs du café, le blandin accueillit les clients avec son plus beau sourire, slalomant entre les tables pour mieux les satisfaire.

Après une heure de service, Allen remarqua avec surprise qu'un nouveau serveur venait de faire son apparition. Bien plus grand que lui, il possédait une longue chevelure sombre retenue en queue de cheval, basse. Il remarqua les bras longs et finement musclés, un bracelet de perles pendait à l'un de ses poignets alors qu'il notait rapidement la commande d'une cliente qui le dévorait du regard. Alors qu'il récupérait les douceurs fraichement préparées par le cuisinier, son regard croisa le sien et il ne put retenir un frisson face à ses prunelles sombres qui semblait lui transpercer les os.

Il n'était pas très bavard, pas avec lui en tout cas. En questionnant Jerry, l'albinos apprit qu'il s'appelait Yuu Kanda, et qu'il était actuellement étudiant en université. Il travaillait ici depuis presque deux ans maintenant en tant qu'un des uniques serveurs, jusqu'à ce que le blandin ne rejoigne l'équipe.

Le brun était loin d'être social. Pourtant bon nombre de clients réguliers semblaient venir juste pour pouvoir l'admirer en plein travail. « En même temps il est plutôt craquant… Un style plus froid que celui de Lavi, mais tout de même attrayant ».

Plusieurs fois Allen avait essayé de l'approcher, ne serait-ce que pour faire connaissance avec cet étrange prince des glaces. Mais à chaque fois Kanda s'éclipsait avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire ouf ! Comme si sa compagnie l'agaçait.

Ce soir-là cependant il termina en même temps que lui. D'ordinaire, l'un terminait plus tôt et laissait le second achever la journée et s'occuper de la fermeture avec Jerry. Ce soir, cependant, Jerry quémanda l'aide de l'albinos à cause d'une soudaine hausse de la clientèle en début de soirée.

Le soleil disparu depuis plus d'une heure, le chef ferma le café avant de souhaiter une bonne soirée à ses employés alors que le brun s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité, Allen se décida finalement.

Kanda ?

Le susnommé fit volte-face, l'observant d'un œil ennuyé.

Quoi ?

Le blandin toussota, soudainement gêné.

Euh… Est-ce que ça te dis de venir boire un verre… ?

Le brun le dévisagea quelques instants, un sourcil levé, comme s'il venait de voir un insecte s'échouer à ses pieds.

… Non.

Il se retourna alors et reprit sa route. Agacé, l'albinos maronna dans sa barbe.

Il a un balai carré dans le cul ou quoi… ?

Il se raidit, les prunelles sombres de Kanda le dévisageant avec fureur.

T'as dit quoi là… ?

Il déglutit. « Maudis soit ma grande gueule ». Le brun se rapprocha à une vitesse hallucinante, surplombant le blandin de toute sa carrure.

Répète si tu l'oses, pousse de soja.

Allen se crispa.

J'ai dit que tu avais un balai coincé dans le cul !

Le regard du brun se fit menaçant.

Quelle grande gueule tu as, pour une si petite crevette.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques minutes, sans broncher, le brun marmonnant avec agacement.

Tss… Sale puceau.

Pu-puceau ?!

Il le gratifia d'un sourire arrogant.

Y'a pas de honte à être puceau à ton âge, gamin.

L'albinos devint agressif.

Tu n'es pas un peu en manque pour t'intéresser à ma sexualité ?!

Le brun se raidit. Touché.

Si t'es tellement en manque, le « puceau » peux t'accorder une nuit !

Ferme un peu ta bouche si tu ne sais pas t'en servir !

Tu serais surpris.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à continuer la joute verbale, Kanda agrippa sa nuque avec violence, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec violence. Surpris, le blandin tenta un coup de poing. Le brun le vit venir et attrapa ses poignets avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ses dents s'acharnant sur la bouche de l'albinos jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne cède. Kanda poussa un grognement satisfait, sa langue rejoignant sa consœur qu'elle domina sans problèmes.

Le baiser était violent, sauvage, arrachant au blandin des geignements de plaisirs alors que le brun l'autorisait enfin à bouger ses mains, ces dernières s'enroulant autour de sa nuque pour approfondir le contact. Les doigts du plus âgé attrapèrent alors les hanches fines de son cadet pour mieux le plaquer contre son bassin, laissant à l'albinos le loisir de sentir l'excitation déjà présente chez lui.

A contrecœur, Allen rompit l'échange, murmurant d'une voix haletante.

C'est mort… On ne couchera pas ensemble dans la rue…

Sans dire un mot, le brun rompit leur étreinte, attrapant le blandin par le bras pour le trainer dans l'obscurité. Ils ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour rejoindre l'appartement du brun, et à peine 30 secondes pour que l'albinos ne se retrouve acculé contre un mur, ses vêtements éparpillés dans le couloir tandis que le brun dévorait ses lèvres.

Allen ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, son esprit focalisé sur les mains possessives de Kanda qui arpentaient son corps comme un terrain acquis. Un gémissement de surprise lui échappa alors que le brun maltraitait ses tétons, ces derniers adoptant une teinte framboise tranchant avec la pâleur de son torse.

Les mains baladeuses s'aventurèrent alors au niveau de ses cuisses, abaissant le seul vêtement qui lui restait pour libérer son sexe quémandeur, qu'il empoigna sans plus de cérémonie. Haletant, l'albinos subissait avec délice les caresses insistantes de son amant du soir, ce dernier le masturbant avec vigueur, sa bouche toujours collée à celle du plus jeune.

Les mains du blandin s'égarèrent sur le corps encore vêtu du brun, rompant leur baiser pour lui retirer son haut qu'il balança sur le sol sans y prêter attention. Il caressa le torse de son amant avec envie, avant de le pousser sur le sol, plaquant à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes avec envie. Un grognement sourd lui répondit, le brun inversant rapidement leur position pour le plaquer au sol, ses mains palpant avidement les fesses du plus jeune, lui arrachant des geignements d'envies.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Kanda glissa deux doigts non lubrifiés entre ses fesses, amorçant de profonds va et viens. Le blandin retint un geignement de douleur, ses mains griffant le dos du plus âgé sans s'en rendre compte.

Après quelques profonds mouvements de ciseaux, Kanda se redressa, dévorant l'albinos du regard tout en dégrafant son pantalon, exhibant sa verge puissante, pulsant de désir. Allen déglutit péniblement, ses cuisses s'écartant sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, autorisant le brun à venir se nicher entre elles. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, son sexe se frottant lascivement contre ses fesses avant de le pénétrer d'un coup sec, le corps du plus jeune se cambrant alors que son cri se bloquait au fond de sa gorge.

Il s'accrocha aux épaules de Kanda alors que ce dernier le pilonnait sans relâche, sa bouche venant happer celle de son amant avec brutalité, tandis que ses grognements de plaisirs se mêlaient aux gémissements de l'albinos. À mesure qu'il marquait son territoire, ses va et vient se firent plus lents, plus profonds, maltraitant à chaque passage la prostate du blandin. Ce dernier, haletant, se cambrait à chaque coup de butoir, mouvant ses hanches afin de conserver cette hampe qui lui procurait tant de plaisir.

L'air lui manquait alors qu'il se sentait proche de sa limite. Son corps convulsa presque alors qu'il se répandait entre leurs deux corps dans un cri de plaisir, la semence de Kanda inondant son intérieur en de longs jais brûlant. La respiration erratique, Allen s'écroula sur le sol comme une poupée désarticulée, plongeant dans les limbes du sommeil, le brun toujours en lui.

L'albinos se réveilla le lendemain matin, une sensation désagréable envahissant ses hanches et son dos. Il ouvrit un œil, grimaçant à cause de la lumière du jour, avant de scruter la pièce ensoleillée.

Il s'agissait d'une chambre banale, meublé d'un lit double aux draps propres, d'un grand placard ainsi que d'un bureau, sur lequel trônait une pile impressionnante de livres.

Après une plus ample observation, il remarqua enfin qu'il se trouvait sur le sol de la chambre, son corps collé à celui de Kanda encore endormi. Il retint un pouffement « trop pressé pour aller au lit… ». Retenant un geignement de douleur, l'albinos parvint à se remettre sur pied, cherchant du regard ses vêtements parmi ceux trainant sur le sol. Une fois son boxer et son haut retrouvé puis enfilé, il entendit la voix trainante du brun résonner dans la pièce.

T'arrive encore à tenir debout ?

Il pouffa.

Je suis plein de ressources.

Le propriétaire des lieux se redressa à son tour

Tu comptes partir sans dire au revoir ?

J'ai à faire.

Il s'approcha du brun, plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne avec passion avant de reculer, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Mais j'ai hâte de revenir.

Le brun poussa un grognement amusé, laissant l'albinos quitter l'appartement une fois le reste de ses vêtements enfilés, un sourire repu aux lèvres. « Voilà ce qu'il me manquait ».

Plusieurs mois venaient de s'écouler et, depuis ce jour, l'albinos continuait de voir les deux hommes, Lavi lui apportant douceur et caresses, Kanda passion et brutalité.

Etonnamment, malgré leurs personnalités différentes l'albinos appréciait l'un comme l'autre. La jovialité du roux lui donnait toujours le sourire, et le caractère trempé du brun animait toujours leurs conversations.

Mais… Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus le blandin s'interrogeait. « Ce sont des histoires d'un soir, sans véritable attache. Juste quelques nuits ensemble de temps à autre… Mais et si l'un deux désirait plus ? Si MOI, je désirais plus… ? ». Allen en avait conscience, un jour, il devrait choisir entre l'un des deux hommes, ou aucuns des deux. Il secoua la tête, le regard fixé sur le paysage qu'il apercevait depuis sa classe.

La sonnerie stridente annonçant la fin des cours le ramena sur terre. Il récupéra ses affaires avant de se mêler à la foule d'élèves quittant le bâtiment, toujours dans ses pensées.

« Le connaissant, Yuu ne s'intéressera jamais à une relation durable… Après tout, on ne se parle presque jamais, sauf pour s'engueuler sur un quelconque sujet. Avec Lavi par contre… Je ne sais pas… Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu avec des filles ces derniers temps».

Quelques heures plus tard, il en était au même point, briquant les tables du Timcofee une fois les derniers clients repartis, quand son collègue l'interpella.

Hey Moyashi. (Un surnom dont il refusait de lui donner le sens)

Le blandin haussa un sourcil, avant de terminer son rangement. « Il ne reste jamais après la fermeture, sauf quand il m'invite chez lui… Mais d'habitude il se contente d'attendre devant le café ».

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il passa une main sur sa nuque, le regard légèrement fuyant.

Jerry m'a filé des places pour le dernier Tim Burton…. Ça te dit ?

… Ok.

L'albinos cacha in extrémis sa surprise face à la demande du brun. Une fois le café fermé, il suivit docilement son ainé jusqu'au cinéma du quartier, la main de Kanda effleurant la sienne à chacun de leurs pas.

Le film venait à peine de commencer lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent dans la salle, s'installant rapidement au fond dans la salle, où le nombre de personne présente se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Allen essayait de se concentrer sur le film, mais le trouble refusait de laisser son esprit en paix. « Un ciné ? L'idée n'est pas déplaisante, mais venant de Yuu… A moins qu'il ne veuille qu'on le fasse dans un ciné ? ». A cet instant, le bras du brun vint s'enrouler autour de ses épaules comme si de rien n'était. Le blandin se raidit légèrement, sur le qui-vive. Mais il ne fit rien de plus, sa main reposant sagement près de son épaule.

Prit d'une impulsion subite, Allen laissa sa tête s'échouer sur l'épaule de son voisin, les joues légèrement rouges. Le brun ne fit aucune remarque, laissant le film combler le silence. Il se sentait bien, la chaleur de Kanda réchauffant son corps comme une bouillotte. Sans s'en rendre compte, il glissa peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée, blotti contre le brun qui n'avait pas bronché.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, l'esprit en coton. « Ou est-ce que je suis… Le cinéma ?! » Il qe redressa d'un coup, s'attirant un grognement endormi.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Moyashi… ?

Le susnommé jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Il se trouvait dans la chambre de Kanda, dans son lit précisément, ce dernier l'observant d'un air endormi.

Que…

Ferme-la…

Le brun l'enlaça avant de tirer les couvertures, le confinant dans une bulle de chaleur avant de fermer les yeux pour se rendormir. L'albinos ne broncha pas, interdit, avant de refermer les yeux à son tour, profitant de cette soudaine chaleur venant de lui.

Il quitta difficilement le lit le lendemain. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit avec une certaine tristesse que le brun l'avait quitté, laissant un mot sur la table de chevet.

« Cours tôt ce matin.

Ferme en partant.

K »

Il sourit en observant les clés déposées juste à côté de la petite note, jouant quelques instants avec le petit porte clé Katana qui réunissait les trois uniques clés. Il resta paresseusement au lit pendant quelques temps avant de se décider à partir, dissimulant le trousseau de clé dans la petite cache près de la porte, là où d'ordinaire se trouvait le double du brun.

La journée de classe passa à une rapidité surprenante, les pensées du blandin obnubilées par l'étrange soirée de la veille.

Plus le temps avançait et moins il comprenait le comportement de Kanda vis-à-vis de lui. A l'origine il ne lui accordait pas le moindre regard. Puis avait commencé leur relation charnelle, ils se voyaient au moins une fois par semaine uniquement pour coucher ensemble. Mais actuellement… Le brun se comportait presque comme s'ils étaient en couple. « Peut-être qu'il le pense… Il faudrait que je lui parle de tout ça ».

Bien décidé, Allen quitta le lycée pour trouver l'université du brun qui, par chance, se trouvait en ville (un miracle que cette ville soit gigantesque). Il lui fallu presque deux heures pour s'y rendre et, par chance, il pu arriver avant que la fac ne ferme.

Nerveux, il scruta les étudiants passant l'immense portique, songeant trop tard qu'il ignorait tout de l'emploi du temps du brun. Il poussa à un soupir, avant de sursauter.

Yuu !

Il se retourna pour scruter la foule, cherchant du regard la personne venant d'interpeller le japonais. Il finit enfin par le voir, un jeune homme aux cheveux foncés dont le visage portait une étrange marque de naissance au niveau de son nez, scindant son visage poupin en deux. Il marchait d'un pas actif, son sac en bandoulière se mouvant contre sa hanche alors qu'il s'accrochait au bras de celui qu'il cherchait, ce dernier le scrutant d'un air impassible.

Tu aurais pu m'attendre !

Je pensais que tu finissais plus tôt, Alma.

Le dit Alma gonfla les joues comme un enfant, le brun levant les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher vers lui. Le regard anthracite fixait la scène avec stupéfaction, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Kanda embrassait ce type. A moins que… « Il a déjà un copain… Qu'il trompe avec moi ». Allen se sentit soudainement nauséeux, s'éloignant du couple sans que ces derniers ne l'aperçoivent.

Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Sans réfléchir, il récupéra son téléphone, composant un numéro bien précis.

Il répondit au bout de deux sonneries.

Salut Allen !

Yo Lavi… On peut se voir ce soir ?

Ouais bien sûre ! Quelle heure ?

Les lèvres de Lavi se pressaient contre les siennes avec douceur, ses mains cajolant ses hanches alors que l'albinos se trouvait agenouillé sur lui, ses mains jouant avec les mèches rousses. Ils s'étaient croisés sur le chemin menant à l'appartement d'Allen. Il l'avait entrainé rapidement sur le lit tout en l'embrassant, pressé d'oublier ce qu'il avait appris quelques heures plus tôt.

Le roux lui ôta son haut, alors que leurs baisers se faisaient plus pressants, leurs corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre en gémissant.

Plongé dans le feu de l'action, l'albinos réagit à peine lorsqu'e le roux lui souffla à l'oreille.

Quelqu'un frappe à ta porte

M'en fou…

Il colla ses lèvres à nouveau contre celles de Lavi, déboutonnant la chemise de ce dernier pour la lancer sur le sol. Il entendit de nouveaux coups, et préféra les ignorer, les mains de Lavi jouant avec ses mamelons lui arrachant des geignements de désirs.

Le roux le renversa alors sur le matelas pour approfondir leur échange, plaquant son corps contre celui de l'albinos.

La porte de la chambre claqua soudainement le brun scrutant la scène avec effarement. Le roux se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

Bordel mais t'es qui… ?!

Toi t'es qui putain ?! Moyashi !

Le susnommé retint un soupir agacé.

Lavi Yuu, Yuu Lavi.

Les deux hommes le dévisagèrent.

En gros tu t'envoies en l'air avec nous deux ?!

Ouais.

C'est ignoble !

Le blandin se redressa à son tour, fusillant les deux hommes du regard.

Venant d'un chaud lapin et d'un mec en couple ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité !

Il vit avec une certaine satisfaction les deux hommes se raidir. Ignorant la déception qui l'envahissait peu à peu, il récupéra son haut, marmonnant comme si de rien n'était.

Si ça ne vous va pas, vous savez ou est la porte.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte, avant de se stopper, le bras du brun l'empêchant de franchir le seuil.

Tu crois vraiment qu'on va en rester là ?

Et, sans qu'il ne s'y attente, Kanda plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Choqué, l'albinos essaya de se soustraire à sa prise, quand le roux vint se placer derrière lui, une main sur sa hanche, fusillant le brun du regard.

Si tu crois que je vais rester là sans rien faire ?!

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard.

Tu l'as entendu. Si t'es pas content tires toi !

Je ne compte pas te le laisser, surtout si c'est la dernière fois…

Et, ignorant le brun, il embrassa le blandin à son tour. Ce dernier poussa un cri de surprise quand le brun l'attrapa par les hanches avant de s'installer sur le lit, l'albinos sur ses genoux.

Alors il va falloir partager le rouquin.

Il glissa l'une de ses mains le long du torse pâle d'Allen, mordillant la peau tendre de son cou alors que le blandin se tortillait sur ses genoux, gémissant de plaisir sans pouvoir se retenir. Le roux poussa un grognement agacé avant de s'approcher des deux hommes, plaquant ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune tout en caressant ses hanches.

L'albinos n'en croyait pas ses yeux « un plan à trois… ?! » L'idée même lui donnait le tournis ! Lavi malmenait ses lèvres, Kanda marquait sa nuque, le désir de ce dernier bien présent contre ses fesses. Il retint un geignement de plaisir quand les doigts du roux vinrent effleurer son propre sexe, encore confiné dans son pantalon, les doigts du brun se pressaient contre ses mamelons sans délicatesse aucunes.

Haletant, Allen laissa le roux s'installer sur son lit avant de l'attirer à lui pour approfondir leur baiser, le brun glissant ses mains entre ses jambes pour lui ôter ses derniers vêtements. Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'érection de Lavi, ce dernier l'incitant d'une légère pression sur la nuque à la prendre en bouche alors que la langue de Kanda glissait entre ses fesses, le pénétrant avec facilité.

Il gémit contre la verge gonflée de Lavi, entourant la chair brûlante de ses lèvres en un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, ses doigts cajolant les testicules. Le brun quant à lui prenait son temps, caressant chaque centimètre de sa langue, y laissant la trace de son passage pendant que sa main jouait avec le gland rougit du soumis.

Trop prit par sa tâche, l'albinos ne put retenir son cri, son corps se cambrant brutalement alors que le brun s'enfonçait en lui d'un mouvement sec, caressant sa prostate à chaque nouveau coup de rein. Il haletait à chaque mouvement du brun, ses lèvres peinant à reprendre sa caresse buccale tant le plaisir augmentait au creux de ses reins. Délaissé, le roux guida à nouveau son sexe entre les lèvres rougies de son cadet, grognant de plaisir à chaque gémissement que poussait ce dernier.

Le plaisir se fit presque insupportable, le blandin subissant les mouvements de hanches de ses deux amants, plus profonds et brutaux à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Tremblant de plaisir, Allen n'y tint plus et éjacula sur les draps dans un cri de gorge, les deux hommes l'imitèrent quelques mouvements plus tard, le roux entre les lèvres gourmandes, le brun à l'intérieur de son corps. Epuisé, l'albinos s'écroula entre les cuisses de Lavi après avoir avalé, la semence brûlante de Kanda s'écoulant le long de ses jambes une fois ce dernier retiré. Il ne sut ce qui arriva ensuite, il tomba immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le corps endolori, il s'éveilla lentement quelques heures plus tard, la gorge et les hanches douloureuses. Il toussa quelques instants, blotti entre ses draps, quand le matelas s'affaissa sous le poids d'un corps. Un verre d'eau entra alors dans son champ de vision. Trop éreinté pour penser, il récupéra le verre avec reconnaissance avant de le vider d'un trait, croisant ensuite le regard sombre de son invité. Il poussa un soupir las, marmonnant d'une voix enrouée.

Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici, Yuu… ?

Il faut qu'on parle.

Parler de quoi ? Tout a été dit. T'as un copain et je refuse de t'aider à le tromper… Je démissionnerai demain et on ne se verra plus.

Cette idée l'attristait, mais sortir avec quelqu'un en couple était très différent de sortir avec quelqu'un pour le sexe… Après avoir déposé le verre sur la table de chevet, il lui tourna le dos, s'enfonçant entre les couvertures en espérant qu'il s'en aille. Il l'entendit soupirer, puis fouiller dans quelque chose.

Alma ? C'est moi…

Le blandin sursauta. « Il…Il téléphone ?! ». Il tendit l'oreille, essayant de comprendre les paroles à l'autre bout du combiné, en vain.

Ecoute, je sais que c'est dégueulasse de faire ça par téléphone… Non écoute ! Tu sais comme moi que ça ne mène à rien. Je sais que tu es allé voir ailleurs et je suis certain que tu sais que je suis loin d'être innocent. Alors coupons court.

Et il coupa la communication. Allen n'avait rien raté de la conversation, et ne parvenait pas à y croire. Il se tourna vers Kanda, l'incompréhension brillant au fond de ses yeux.

Je n'ai pas envie d'être ton plan cul.

Il effleura doucement la joue pâle du blandin, avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, serrant le corps de son petit ami contre le sien.

FIN

* * *

 **Et voilà! Mon premier threesome xD soyez indulgent !**

 **j'espère que tout cela vous aura plu :) n'hésitez pas à laisser des review ou même à me MP (j'adore causer xD)**

 **bonne fin d'année mes petits Koneko 3**

 **Neko-chan**


	2. explication :3

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Non ce n'est pas une suite, cette fic restera terminée :3 ceci est une explication ^^**

 **plusieurs personnes m'ont posé la question "mais ou qu'il est Lavi?" bah lavi il s'est fait kidnappé par un boucher en manque de lapin ^^**

 **bon non plus sérieusement... Initialement il ne devait pas vraiment y avoir de couple juste un threesome final mais booon je voulais pas que Moya chéri reste seul dans son coin... Alors j'ai fait ce que je voulais et je l'ai mis avec yuyu 3**

 **quant à Lavi il est juste parti en fait. je veux dire qu'il voulait une dernière fois, mais pas d'engagement comme avec les autres (un peu sous-entendu dans certains passages qu'il était souvent bien accompagné (et pas que par l'albinos) et donc qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de rester sachant qu'en plus il y avait Kanda (l'effrayant le redoutable) qui, à l'inverse de lui, cherche quelque chose (mais plus je me relis plus j'ai l'impression que même yuu passe d'une pouliche à l'autre vu comment il a jeté Alma... Je voulais que ça fasse émouvant mais à y repenser je doute :/)**

 **Enfin voila réponse à la question ou qu'il est Lavi: Il est parti tout simplement et a donc mis fin à leur petite relation de sexfriends ^^**

 **voilà pour les clarifications, merci aux reviewers et à vous qui me lisez même si vous ne me laissez pas de review ça me fait quand même plaisir de savoir que mes fics vous plaisent :)**

 **à pluche!**

 **Neko-chan**


End file.
